Matt y Kira, Astromecanicos
by WhileSheLiesSleeping
Summary: Fanfic creado a partir del personaje de "Matt, Mecánico Radial".
1. Problemas en el Hangar 7

**Problema: Tuberías de gas, Hangar #7**

* * *

Matt no era de los que usualmente se enfurecían, casi siempre era tranquilo y escéptico a su alrededor, muy pocas veces uno podía verlo en un estado eufórico hasta que tuvo la ingrata suerte de tener que trabajar para la Primera Orden, esencialmente su dolor de cabeza tenia pelos de wookie aceitado y cara de haber tenido diarrea, si ese mendigo llamado General Hux.

Para el, ese metrosexual de pacotilla le tenia hasta la coronilla de las quejas que le daba acerca del tiempo que se estaba tardando en la tuberías, y no solo de su trabajo, si no también de la in eficiencia de la base, de los stormtropper y sobre todo de un tal caylo ten…o como se escriba,

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ¿Por qué pensaba en la ortografía del nombre si lo estaba pensando y no escribiendo?, otra queja y volvió a la realidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar?- ni lo volteo a ver, solo de pensar en su presencia le irritaba.

-Tal vez unas tres horas mas-

-¿TRES HORAS?- grito como niña. El hombre se cruzo de brazos y con su boca hizo un mohín con la boca para detonar su enfado- Hazlo rápido estúpido mecánico- le escupio y se fue hacia otro lado.

"Imbécil"pensó para si, quito uno de los tubos que tenia un montón de fisuras, si así estaba el que tenia a la vista como estarían lo de arriba, suspiro cansado. Tenia que aprovechar el dia.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunto uno de los stormtropper que pasaban por ahí, al parecer el único amable.

-La verdad es que si, tendrás algo con que cauterizar todas las tuberías.- le menciono volteándose hacia el, vio como el soldado solo juntaba los hombros, volvió a suspirar frustrado, si se hubiera traído toda sus herramientas no tendría este problema.

-Un sable láser- le dijo algo nervioso, el mecánico miro al soldado con incógnita, este por su parte empezó a temblar de la nada.

Se oyeron ruidos de algo siendo destrozado, algunas chistas saltaron hasta ellos y al final pudo ver lo que al parecer era ceniza en el pasillo.

Los dos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal magnitud de maldad empleada.

En ese momento el rubio supo que tardaría mas de lo esperado en el aquel insufrible lugar al ver como eran destrozadas dos consolas enteras. Se masajeo las cienes con cuidado y tratando de pensar en como haría todo ese trabajo antes de anocheciera en Ach-To, su lugar de origen, el viejo Luke se preocuparía si no volvía a tiempo.

Y de pronto lo vio, en su mano…era un palo de luz lo que destruyo las consolas, si lo podía utilizar podría bien cauterizar las tuberías, los circuitos y volver a colocar las consolas en su lugar, y todo antes de tres horas.

-Espere!- le grito el stormtropper con voz nerviosa aun utilizando su casco viendo como el iluso mecánico iba tras Cailo Chen.

El imponente hombre vestido de negro se detuvo en un solo instante sin voltearse al rubio, este paro a su lado y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-Me lo presta- le pregunto con euforia, el hombre ni le volteo a ver y sentía como algo a su alrededor le daba escalofríos "tienen muy alto el clima aquí, ha de ser por eso que usa capucha y abrigos de invierno" pensó el joven. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, era el soldado de antes que le tocaba tembloroso.

-¿Qué?- Respondió el encapullado con voz distorsionada, "Hasta se resfrió" volvió a pensar.

-Su palito…eso que tiene en la mano- le apunto hacia el sable de luz que sostenía, lo puso enfrente de el.

-¿Mi sable de luz?-

-Si-

Qaylo Fen lo miro a través de la mascara sin entender todavía la mentalidad de ese hombre enfrente de el. Elevo los hombros.

-Seguro.- y se lo dio sin mas yendose por todo el largo del pasillo hasta que desapareció.

Matt estaba feliz, ya solo tendría que ponerse manos a la obra para terminar su trabajo a tiempo. Volteo al soldado que tenia por compañero que estaba quieto, como asustado.

-¿Me ayudarías?- le pregunto sacando de su leve transe al pobre Stormtropper, este solo asintió y comenzaron el trabajo.

 _#Despues de dos horas y media#_

Kylo Ren entro a su cuarto algo fastidiado, se les había escapado un piloto de la resistencia durante una persecusión por el sistema Shiku, ahora no podría dar tan pronto con Luke Skywalker quien era su peor enemigo hasta el momento.

Iba a tomar su sable para poder desquitarse con lo primero que viera, pero al momento de no sentir en su cinturón su tan preciado sable la furia le inundo de manera indómita.

El maldito mecánico.

¿Por qué rayos se lo había dado?, no lo podía saber con exactitud, pero de algo estaba seguro…lo quemaría al fuego estando vivo.

Al menos ese era su plan hasta que en una mesita cerca de la puerta estaba su sable apagado con una pequeña nota.

"Gracias por prestármelo señor Kanlo Len :) " – decía su contenido, tomo el sable y de pronto ya no sintió la necesidad de romper cosas.

* * *

 **De este fic tengo planeadas bastantes cosas, entre ellas que siga la linea argumental de uno de mis Fics, por lo que verán a Matt y a Kira en el.**

 **Kira vendrá siendo la "Rey Astromecanica" o "el Matt de Rey". No he podido ver el vídeo del Undercover que hace Kylo Ren, pero las imágenes donde sale Matt el Mecánico Radial son bastantes divertidas, por lo que me lance a hacer esta cosa.**

 **Espero que quien la lea la disfrute tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla.**

 **Sin mas que decir.**

 **Me despido.**

 **PD: Cuídense y Dios los Bendiga**


	2. BB-8 en peligro de extinción

**Star Wars no me pertenece**

 **El personaje de Matt, The Radial Technician es un personaje creado por el famoso show de televisión "Saturday Nigth Live" en una parodia de "Undercover Boss" donde se involucraba la primera Orden, Kylo Ren era el jefe encubierto :v .**

 **Kylo Ren/Ben - Matt**

 **Rey-Kira**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Problema: BB-8 en peligro de extinción**

Kira era una astromecanico de la resistencia, una mujer hecha y derecha en el mundo de la robótica y aeronáutica.

Venia de Dagobah, un lugar hermoso lleno de vegetación, Ewoks y Wookies.

Su tio Chewie le trajo desde su planeta para que ayudara a su compañero Han Solo en una avería que tenia el Halcón Milenario, el señor Solo al ver la habilidad de la chica le llevo hasta la General Organa para que sirviera a la resistencia con sus habilidades, poco a poco se fue ganando elogios y respetos tanto de sus compañeros como de sus superiores llegando asi hasta Astromecanico en Jefe de toda la división de Illeum.

Era difícil mantener el ritmo a veces puesto que a muchos de sus mecánicos eran enviados hasta otros sistemas para poder construir y reparar las estaciones de la resistencia, quedando ella como una de los tres únicos mecánicos en la base illeum.

Eso hasta hace dos días cuando Poe Dameron trajo consigo a otro astromecanico, por el ajetreo que tenia no había podido verlo de cerca o hablar con el. Pero era por Poe que sabia mas o menos del chico.

Había reparado la nave del piloto estrella en unos, algo envidiables 70 minutos encontrando y solucionando el problema, le impresiono eso pues la única que podía hacer ese en el mismo tiempo, era ella.

También supo que al parecer no le gustaban las mujeres, por lo que sentía un gran alivio al ver que seria uno de los pocos que no le estuvieran coqueteando o huyendo, aunque se le hacia gracioso como Dameron le contaba de sus artimañas para hacerlo caer en sus redes sexuales. Rio por un momento lamentando la suerte de aquel pobre mecánico.

Todo risas y bromas hasta que toco verlo.

-Kira – le llamaron desde el centro de controles.

-General Organa, ¿que se le ofrece?- pregunto ella mientras la miraba fijamente, la general era bajita de algunos 15 centímetros menos que ella aun así imponía respeto a donde fuese.

-Necesito que informe a Dameron de una misión a Jakku, necesito que este aquí de inmediato- le ordeno, la pelinegra sacudió la cabeza y con un saludo se despedía de la general.

Lo busco en todos los sitios posibles, desde el comedor hasta las habitaciones, de centro de comando hasta la sala de descanso, incluso tuvo que ir al área medica y entrar en el baño de los hombres para buscarlo, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte hasta que se le vino a la mente el ultimo plan de Poe para que aquel desdichado mecanico fuese a la cama con el.

Y efectivamente se encontraba en el hangar con una pose seductora mientras le hablaba a un enorme hombre que estaba metido (o mejor dicho escondido) en aquel motor. Corrió hasta el gritando su nombre.

-Poe, Oye Poe, - llego hasta donde el piloto que se volteaba a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- le miro curioso y algo enfadado porque le interrumpió el plan.

-La general Organa quiere verte de inmediato, dice que es por una misión a Jakku- le menciono.

Poe asintió y se fue corriendo hasta desaparecer del hangar. Quedándose sola con aquel extraño mecánico.

Sin duda era alto, con apenas unos cuatro escalones y ya podía bien esconder en el motor de ese Ala X, de alguna manera le hacia sentir nerviosa como pensando en que iba a decir si le hablaba, pero el no notaba su presencia parecía entretenido en lo suyo que le hacia sentir bien estar ahí viendo.

Hasta que BB-8 llego hasta un lado del hombre y le hablaba para que pudiese raparlo por un corto circuito que tenia en su interior.

Saco la cabeza del motor mostrándole una mata de cabello color mantequilla sucio y se bajaba de la escalara para estar a la altura del pequeño droide. Era enorme, a su lado BB-8 parecia extremadamente diminuto.

-Déjame ver tus circuitos- le dijo con una voz semi grave que la hizo temblar, era atractiva y a la vez divertida. El robot le abría una de sus puertecillas y el mecánico lo reviso con cuidado- parece que haz estado mucho tiempo en lugares húmedos ,¿ no es así?- le pregunto al droide que le respondía un si- No deberían llevar a un droide por un bosque- el robot pito apoyando su comentario algo enojado.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?- la pelinegra no aguanto mas y soltó la pregunto. El hombre la volteo a ver con cara curiosa.

Quedo sin habla, si bien el chico no era atractivo tenia su encanto, sabia que el cabello le desentonaba el color pálido de la piel, los lente de fondo de botella daban la ilusión de que tenia los ojos mas pequeños, y la cicatriz que surcaba su rostro le daba un aire extraño, ni hablar de su prominente nariz y sus enormes orejas, aun después de todo eso, era encantador, de alguna manera las imperfectas facciones creaban una tremenda ilusión de que funcionaban en el.

Maldijo por lo de abajo a Dameron.

¿Por qué rayos el único hombre en este sistema que le atraía tenia que ser Gay?, de alguna manera quería tener una clase de Orden 66 y destruirlo todo.

-Oh, claro te lo agradecería muchísimo,- le contesto amablemente- tiene mucha tierra mojada dentro de los cables y algunos los tiene sueltos, si no actuamos rápido lo perderán.- le respondió algo preocupado por el droide.

-De nada- y se puso a lado de el como si fuera una novata que apenas empezaba al ver como el hombre a su lado, le decía que hacer. Por un momento se enojo, no era vanidosa ni nada, pero le tomo tiempo y esfuerzo ganarse el titulo de Jefa en la resistencia, pero al ver el cuidado que tenia en el pequeño robot, no le reclamo nada.

Kira sonrió al ver como el pequeño robot le hablaba y este reía por cada ocurrencia dicha, el ambiente creado era armonioso sintiendo una increíble paz y felicidad,se sentía cómoda en presencia de ese hombre a su lado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunto una vez que pudieron quitar toda la tierra mojada y comenzaban a secar los circuitos de BB-8.

-Kira- Respondió ella, se mordió el labio pensando en que si fuera buena idea que le dijera que ella era su jefa, al poco tiempo pensó que era buena idea-Soy la Astro mecánico en Jefe.

El hombre a su lado le dio una mirada sorprendida, miro sus profundos ojos cafés oscuros que le transmitían cierta quietud a su ser.

-No sabia eso, bueno creo que es un honor el tenerla aquí- le dijo en un tono amable mientras seguía secando los circuitos.

-¿Y tu?...¿Como te llamas?- trato de parecer lo mas desinteresada posible.

-Matt, un astro mecánico de Ach-To- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kira le miro con ternura, le agradaba demasiado su compañía y no parecía ser pomposo o arrogante.

Sin darse cuenta, y en encismados con la presencia del otro, comenzaron a percibir un olor a chamuscado.

No fue hasta que oyó el pitido alarmante de BB-8 cuando Kira se entero de lo que pasaba.

El olor provenía del brazo que sostenía el secador, al parecer el rubio no se dio cuenta del tiempo ni de la temperatura empleada y menos cuando este prendió en llamas.

-¡Estas que ardes!- grito de manera inconsciente.

-¿¡Q-que!?- vio el asombro en su rostro pareciendo algo feliz por "el piropo"- yo no creo ser….

-¡No idiota!- le interrumpió el pequeño discurso sobre su apariencia, a ella le encantaba la apariencia pero eso era un asunto que se tendría que hablar en otro momento-¡Tu Brazo!. ¡TIENES FUEGO!

El chico pronto mostro un poco de decepción ante la aclaración de la chica, volteo su cara con gesto apresumbrado para confirmar lo dicho por ella, ahí estaba, un fuego quemando el principio de la manga. Para lamento de el, y preocupación de la chica, su rechazo aparente sosegaba todo dolor físico.

Le devolvió una mirada estoica a ella y al droide.

-¿Y?- pregunto como si de nada se tratase.

Kira y BB-8 lo miraron como si de una cosa rara se tratara, ese hombre… no tenia tornillos.

Le dio una bofetada al tiempo que BB-8 apagaba el fuego.

-Gracias- respondió el singular rubio.

Kira no sabia si sentirse feliz o decepcionada.

* * *

 **Gracias por esperar esta actualización.**

 **No saben cuanto agradezco a quienes pasaron a leerse este mini fic, a los que dejaron review y pusieron esto en follow y favoritos, los llevo en mi corazón. (** Sas Silver Star y LadyWiththeRose **) tienen su lugar en el xD**

 **Particularmente de lo que pienso del ReyLo, creo que estas versiones de ellos se llevarían muy bien desde el principio, de hecho hasta creo que ellos serian mas de "proteger lo que es suyo".**

 **Piensen es esta relación como la de Ranma y Akane, son atractivos, agradables, los dos tienen pretendientes por montón y se quieren como ningún otro pero su mayor obstáculo es declararse ese amor. Así que si, tendremos Matt y Kira para rato xD.**

 **Ahora bien, a Matt se le vienen varios problemas cuando llegue Rey a la Resistencia, pero eso es para los próximos capítulos (a lo mucho unos 5 capítulos mas (a partir del siguiente) y sabrán que tipo de problemas). Y Kira, a ella también se los tendrá pero no precisamente con Kylo/Ben.**

 **Sin mas que decir, mis queridos lectores.**

 **Me Despido.**

 **PD: Dios los Bendiga y Cuídense Mucho.**


End file.
